


The Empress and Her Pet

by meru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altea Wins, Consent Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Medical Experiments, Stockholm Syndrome, empress allura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meru/pseuds/meru
Summary: Like in canon, Shiro pilots a mission to Pluto's moons, accidentally makes first contact with hostile aliens before losing contact with the rest of the crew. Unlike in canon, he spends some time aboard an Altean research ship before becoming the Empress' pet.--------------------------------------Please read the tags before clicking through!--------------------------------------





	The Empress and Her Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Time blurred together – weeks, months, years seemed improbable – it was difficult to even tell the passage of time from onboard the castle ship. Day and night had no meaning in deep space. On the research ship he could tell the passing of days by the frequency of tests they subjected him too. Sometimes a scientist would be kind enough to tell him how long an experiment would run.

However, since being brought to the empress his days lost any sense of routine. He couldn’t even be sure if meals were always at the same time on days – quintets – the empress didn’t request him. Which seemed to be happening less and less often. He hoped she was simply too busy ruling the universe to think about playing with him; not growing bored with him. He didn’t want to find out what would happen if she did.

Finding things to do in a giant space castle turned out to be harder than he would have thought. He was free to leave his room whenever he wanted but he didn’t know where to go. There had to be places that were off limits but no one had bothered to point them out. In fact, no one payed him more than a passing glance.

One of the few places he knew about was a large observation window. It was a good place to think or watch the unfamiliar stars go by. This was where an aid found him to tell him he was being summoned.

\---

“This whole movement has been a nightmare,” she started as soon as he’d entered. “Come, sit with me.” She patted the space next to where she knelt.

As soon as he sat down on the edge of the bed, her arms were around his shoulders, squeezing him tight. He was familiar with her phenomenal strength, of course, but that didn’t make him any less impressed by it. “I have missed you.”

Despite everything, it made him happy to hear that. “I was afraid you didn’t want me anymore.”

“No. No, my sweet, I will never tire of you.” She pushed him down and his mind was already swimming with how easily she could do that. Her breath was hot beside his ear. He didn’t dare move without permission.

Permission came when she said, “Get ready.” And pushed herself back up.

Shiro understood the simple command and started shedding his clothes.

\---

With her cheeks flushed an almost purple color and her eyes closed she looked perfectly satisfied and relaxed. He stayed quiet and watched her breathing return to its normal rate.

She hadn’t dismissed him yet. He scooted lower in the bed, hoping that maybe she would forget to tell him to leave. Though, the movement only seemed to draw her attention.

“You’ve been so good for me, Pet, would you like something in return?”

Something in return? Shiro was at a loss for how to answer that. His mind was suddenly a foggy blank. All he could think of was how the bed was so soft and warm. His own bed was fine but this one smelled so sweet – like her. And how much he hated the long, cold walks back to his quarters, how, more than anything at that moment, he just wanted to- “stay here.” He shook his head and tried again, “I want to stay here tonight.”

To his disbelief, the empress smiled at him with sad eyes. “My poor pet,” she said, reaching out to stroke his hair. “You must be lonely. Yes, you may sleep here tonight and tomorrow you will stay at my side.”

“Thank you, Master.” Then he allowed himself to shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense and wasn't too dark? I am very sick but at least I outlined it before the cold hit.
> 
> I had a good time writing this. I loved the chance to play with Empress Allura AUs and how things would be different for Shiro if Alteans picked him up instead of the Galra.


End file.
